hieloyfuegofandomcom-20200216-history
Brynden Ríos
Lord Brynden Ríos, apodado Lord Cuervo de Sangre, fue hijo bastardo del rey Aegon IV Targaryen y Lady Melissa Blackwood, así como uno de los Grandes Bastardos. Su blasón personal era un dragón blanco de ojos de gules respirando fuego sobre fondo de sable.La Ciudadela. Heraldry: Personal Arms Durante la Rebelión Fuegoscuro peleó en el bando de su medio hermano Daeron II Targaryen. Fue Mano de los reyes Aerys I y Maekar I Targaryen, y llegó a Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche. Se decía de él que era un hechicero.El Caballero Misterioso Apariencia y Carácter thumb|260px|Aegor, Shiera y Brynden by Naomi©thumb|260px|Brynden Ríos y Shiera Estrellademar by Bella Bergolts© Brynden es descrito como un hombre taciturno y melancólico. Era albino, con largo cabello blanco y ojos rojos, con una estatura y musculatura no tan grandes como la de sus hermanastros. Tenía una marca de nacimiento como el de una mancha de vino tinto que se extendía por su garganta hasta su mejilla derecha. Algunos pensaban que su aspecto era similar al de un cuervo.La Espada Leal Siempre vestía trajes "del color de la sangre y el humo", por lo que se le asoció con un "cuervo de sangre". Debido a que su piel era sensible a la luz, normalmente vestía con capuchas y capas. Perdió un ojo durante la Rebelión Fuegoscuro, y pocas veces cubrió su cavidad ocular con un parche, pues preferia enseñar la cuenca vacía al mundo. Lucía el cabello largo hasta los hombros, con un mechón sobre la cara para ocultar la ausencia de su ojo.El Caballero MisteriosoGrandes Bastardos (26 de diciembre 2005) So Spake Martin Historia Juventud Nacido en 175 d.C. en Desembarco del Rey, Brynden fue hijo bastardo del rey Aegon IV Targaryen y su sexta amante, Lady Melissa Blackwood; su madre le dio a Aegon otras dos hijas, Mya y Gwenys Ríos. A pesar de que Melissa fue finalmente apartada por Aegon IV en favor de su séptima amante, Bethany Bracken, Brynden mantenía estrechas relaciones en la corte debido a la popularidad de su madre.El Mundo de Hielo y Fuego, Los Reyes Targaryen, Aegon IV. Su medio hermano bastardo Aegor Ríos, apodado Aceroamargo, y Brynden sentían recelo mutuo, aunque ambos fueron reconocidos por su padre en su lecho de muerte. Por el contrario, Brynden mantenía muy buenas relaciones con sus medios hermanos, el príncipe Daeron Targaryen y Shiera Estrellademar.El Mundo de Hielo y Fuego, Los Reyes Targaryen, Aegon IV. Se le consideraba un poderoso guerrero y utilizaba la espada de acero valyrio Hermana Oscura, aunque prefería su arco largo de madera de arciano, que manejaba como un experto. Cuando su medio hermano ascendió al Trono de Hierro como Daeron II Targaryen, Brynden sirvió en su Consejo Privado en el cargo de Consejero de los Rumores. Durante esos años, Brynden se convirtió en el amante de su media hermana, Shiera Estrellademar; su medio hermano Aegor Ríos también la deseaba, lo que acrecentó la enemistad entre ellos dos. Se creía que Brynden era un hechicero siniestro, gobernando el reino de forma efectiva "con espías y hechizos". La canción ''Mil ojos, y uno más'' fue escrita sobre él.Festín de Cuervos, Capítulo 15, Samwell. Primera Rebelión Fuegoscuro thumb|260px|Brynden pierde un ojo a manos de su hermano Aegor by ~acazigot© Durante la Rebelión Fuegoscuro decidió permanecer leal a Daeron II Targaryen y lideró a un grupo de arqueros llamados Picos de Cuervo. En el Consejo, abogaba por una lección dura contra los rebeldes, ganando sobre el príncipe Baelor, quien por el contrario apostaba por la clemencia.La Espada Leal En la Batalla del Prado Hierbarroja, perdió un ojo peleando contra su medio hermano Aegor Ríos.El Caballero Misterioso Sus Picos de Cuervo finalmente alcanzaron con sus flechas a Daemon Fuegoscuro desde 300 yardas de distancia.La Espada Leal Daemon y sus hijos gemelos murieron. Por esto, se marcaría a Brynden como asesino de su propia sangre. Reinado de Aerys I thumb|260px|Brynden como Mano del rey Aerys I by Oznerol-1516©En 209 d.C., Brynden se convirtió en Mano del Rey, sirviendo durante el reinado de su sobrino Aerys I. El hecho más importante que tuvo que afrontar fue la Gran Epidemia Primaveral, que se cobró la vida de Daeron II, la de la Mano anterior, dos príncipes y decenas de miles de otras personas. Al ver los cadáveres apilarse en las calles de Desembarco del Rey, Brynden ordenó a los piromantes del Gremio de Alquimistas quemarlos en la Bóveda del Dragón. La luz de las piras podía verse desde lejos, y daba un brillo a la ciudad durante la noche.La Espada Leal Afrontó también una sequía que obligó a los campesinos a irse de sus tierras en busca de lugares con lluvia. Brynden ordenó que los campesinos volvieran a sus tierras, pero pocos obedecieron. Culparon a Ríos, llamándolo asesino de su propia sangre. Muchos campesinos se convirtieron en ladrones, llegando a sostenerse que viajar era menos seguro bajo el reinado de Aerys I que bajo el de su padre. Alrededor de 211 d.C., Lord Dagon Greyjoy comenzó una campaña de pillaje en la costa occidental, incluyendo Isla Bella, el puerto del Rejo y una aldea del Dominio. Lord Beron Stark llamó a sus vasallos para expulsar a los Hombres del Hierro de la Costa Pedregosa, mientras que los Lannister construían barcos para atacar las Islas del Hierro. Durante estos sucesos, Brynden mantuvo su atención en Tyrosh, donde se encontraban Aceroamargo y la Compañía Dorada. Victarion Greyjoy recuerda que "ni siquiera Dagon pudo vencer a los dragones", sugiriendo que los Targaryen eventualmente intervinieron y ganaron. En otro conflicto dentro del reino, Ser Otho Bracken se convirtió en el Señor de Seto de Piedra. No queriendo ver a tal hombre en un puesto de poder, los rivales tradicionales de los Bracken, la Casa Blackwood, comenzaron una guerra para expulsarlos. Brynden no se sintió inclinado a parar los combates. Segunda Rebelión Fuegoscuro thumb|260px|Arresto de Daemon II by Marc Simonetti© thumb|260px|Bryden llega con su ejercito a Murosblancos by Naomi© La desconfianza de Brynden dio sus frutos en 211 d.C.. Gracias a la información de un hombre de armas de los Vyrwel y a una tropa de cómicos enanos, Brynden supo del plan para poner a Daemon II Fuegoscuro en el trono como legítimo rey de los Siete Reinos. Brynden marchó a Murosblancos con 300 Picos de Cuervo, tres hermanos de la Guardia Real, 500 caballeros y 5.000 soldados. Fueron traídos desde las Tierras de la Corona y las Tierras de los Ríos, espadas de las Casas Darklyn, Hayford, Massey, Rosby, Stokeworth, Mooton, Blackwood y Lothston. En frente de tal fuerza, Daemon II trató de alzar a los participantes del torneo en su ayuda, con poco apoyo. Daemon desafió a la Mano en combate singular, pero Brynden se rehusó y lo arrestó, conteniendo la Segunda Rebelión Fuegoscuro. Daemon fue mantenido preso y no fue ejecutado, junto a los otros señores rebeldes, asegurando que el hermano de Daemon, Haegon, no pudiera ser otro pretendiente.El Caballero Misterioso Tercera Rebelión Fuegoscuro Pasada la Tercera Rebelión Fuegoscuro, Cuervo de Sangre insistió en que Aceroamargo, que fue hecho prisionero, debía ser condenado a muerte, pero el rey Aerys I Targaryen decidió enviarlo a la Guardia de la Noche en lugar de eso. Aceromargo escapó de nuevo hacia Essos cuando su barco fue interceptado en el camino a Guardiaoriente del Mar.El Mundo de Hielo y Fuego, Los Reyes Targaryen, Aerys I. Gran Consejo de 233 d.C. Brynden continuó ejerciendo como Mano del sucesor de Aerys, su hermano Maekar I, en 221 d.C.. Un viejo Septón Supremo había advertido a Maekar durante el reinado de Aerys no confiar en Brynden por ser un bastardo. Después de la muerte de Maekar en 233 d.C., Brynden, como la Mano del Rey, convocó un Gran Consejo en Desembarco del Rey para discutir el asunto de la sucesión, dadas las adversidades presentadas con algunos miembros de la familia real. Aenys Fuegoscuro quería participar pacíficamente en este Gran Consejo, y Cuervo de Sangre le invitó y ofreció salvoconducto a Desembarco del Rey. Una vez que Aenys llegó a la capital, sin embargo, fue detenido por las capas doradas y posteriormente decapitado en la Fortaleza Roja.El Mundo de Hielo y Fuego, Los Reyes Targaryen, Maekar I. El Gran Consejo eligió a uno de los hijos de Maekar, quien fue coronado como Aegon V Targaryen. El primer acto del nuevo rey fue arrestar a Cuervo de Sangre por el asesinato de Aenys; Brynden argumentó que había sacrificado su honor por el bien del reino, pero Aegon se negó a que Brynden quedase libre. Le ofreció vestir el negro en lugar de la muerte, lo que Brynden aceptó.El Mundo de Hielo y Fuego, Los Reyes Targaryen, Aegon V. Años posteriores thumb|260px|Lord Comandante Brynden Ríos by Mike Hallstein© Cuando el maestre Aemon navegó en la Dragón de Oro rumbo hacia el Muro en 233 d.C., fue escoltado por el amigo del rey Aegon V, Ser Duncan el Alto de la Guardia Real, y acompañado de una "guardia de honor" de reclutas de la Guardia de la Noche. Eran 200 hombres y prisioneros, y entre ellos estaban Brynden Ríos y varios arqueros de sus Picos de Cuervo.El Mundo de Hielo y Fuego, Los Reyes Targaryen, Aegon V. Brynden fue elegido como Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche en 239 d.C.. Sin embargo, desapareció en una expedición más allá del Muro en 252 d.C..El Mundo de Hielo y Fuego, Los Reyes Targaryen, Aegon V. Eventos Recientes Danza de Dragones Bran Stark descubre que Lord Cuervo de Sangre, bajo la identidad del Cuervo de tres ojos, se encuentra viviendo desde hace mucho tiempo con los Hijos del Bosque en una cueva más allá del Muro, y que es el último verdevidente.Danza de Dragones, Capítulo 34, Bran. A World of Ice and Fire Familia Citas : "Siempre ha habido Targaryens que soñaban con lo que nos depara, desde mucho antes de la Conquista." - Brynden a Duncan y Egg El Caballero Misterioso : "Yo tenía muchos nombres cuando era veloz, pero incluso tuve una madre, y el nombre que me dio en su pecho fue Brynden." - El cuervo de tres ojos a Meera Reed Danza de Dragones, Capítulo 34, Bran. : "La Madre marcó a Lord Brynden el día que nació, y Aceroamargo lo marcó una vez más al Prado Hierbarroja." - Septón Sefton Staunton La Espada Leal : "Lord Cuervo de Sangre es un hechicero y un bastardo." - Glendon Flores El Caballero Misterioso Galería Brynden_Rivers_by_Ryan_Cassidy©.png|Ryan Cassidy© Brynden Ríos by The Mico©.jpg|The Mico© Brynden Ríos by ~acazigot©.jpg|~acazigot© Bloodraven by Joe Harty©.jpg|Joe Harty© Brynden Rios by Mike S. Miller©.png|Mike S. Miller© Bloodraven_by_Bella_Bergolts©.jpg|Bella Bergolts© Brynden Ríos by Rae Lavergne©.jpg|Rae Lavergne© Lord Commander Rivers Beyond the Wall by Mike Hallstein©.jpg|Mike Hallstein© How many eyes does Lord Bloodraven have? by Naomi©.png|Naomi© Brynden Ríos by Naomi©.png|Naomi© Brynden_Rivers_by_Livas©.jpg|Livas© How many eyes does Lord Bloodraven have? by Naomi©.jpg|Naomi© Bloodraven and Shiera Seastar by Naomi©.jpg|Naomi© Referencias Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Poniente Categoría:Personajes de las Tierras de los Ríos Categoría:Personajes en Cuentos de Dunk y Egg Categoría:Bastardos Categoría:Mano del Rey Categoría:Miembros de la Guardia de la Noche Categoría:Lord Comandantes de la Guardia de la Noche Categoría:Cambiapieles